The Return of the Dragon
by Bml1997
Summary: What happens when an old enemy of Private's and Trixy's comes back and wants revenge? What happens when someone close to Private's heart goes missing? Can Private save his friend before it's too late? Sequel to all my other stories. Involves some Private X OC
1. MIA

**A.N.- Okay here is my newest one! I know it may be a bit sadish. It's supposed to be. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the song and the end of it. LOL I thought it fit this quite well and couldn't resist.**

**Trixy: Yeah, Enjoy!**

**Me: How on Earth did you manage to get on here?!**

**Trixy: (Smiling sneakily) Talent. Now zip it; the readers want to read.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Fine; I'll stop talking now. **

**Together: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POM or etc. I only own my own stuffs.**

Chapter 1: MIA

(Nobody's POV)

"I don't think I can hold formation much longah, Skippah." Private says. The team of penguins was breaking into Alice's office.

"Steady, Private, steady. Okay, Rico, paperclip me." Skipper says; Rico regurgitates a paperclip and tosses it up to Skipper. Skipper then bends it in a certain way and unlocks the window. "Alright, reverse formation!" The penguins reverse their formation and enter into the office. Kowalski logs onto the computer.

"Agh! She changed the password!" Kowalski mumbles crossly. "Let's see; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Nope."

"Rico, hack the system. Kowalski's way will take too long." Rico salutes and regurgitates a chainsaw.

"Woohoo!" The maniac exclaims as he cuts into the computer's mainframe. The computer beeps.

"We're in, sir…and our weekly game of solitaire is intact."

"Excellent! Okay, let's play some computer solitaire!" Rico, Skipper, and Kowalski start the game and Private sits on the windowsill; he was on guard duty. "Red eight on the black nine, Kowalski." Private had a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right; he had been having this feeling for the past couple of days. He hadn't told Skipper or the others because he thought it was probably nothing and would just go away…but it hadn't.

"Skippah, I'll be right back I'm going to go get my phone." Private says climbing out the window.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Black queen on the red king and right click on that there A, Kowalski." Private slides over to the HQ and grabs his cell phone and slides back to Alice's office. He then calls Trixy; she doesn't answer.

_"Why wouldn't Trixy answer her phone? She always does."_ Private thinks. He then calls Skippsy.

"Hello? Who's this?" Skippsy says on the phone.

"Hello, this is Private, is Trixy there? She didn't answer her phone." Private says.

"I'm sorry, Private, she's not here. She went MIA this morning and is still missing." She replies sadly.

"M-MIA! Wha-How?"

"We were on a mission early this morning, around 0200 hours, and the secret lair we were in exploded and there was mass chaos and confusion. She just vanished. My team and I looked and looked for her; but she was nowhere to be found. We just assumed the worst. I'm sorry, Private."

"I-It's okay. I-I'll be okay. Thank you, Skippsy."

"You're welcome, Private. Good bye."

"Good bye." Private hung up the phone and looked up at the full moon. It was a blue moon that night. _"How fitting; a blue moon."_

"Red two of hearts on it's A, Kowalski." Says Skipper. Skipper looks over at Private. "Is there something wrong, Private?" Private nods.

"Yeah, Trixy's gone MIA. She probably died in an explosion."

"When did that happen?"

"0200 hours this morning."

"Well, maybe she's okay. Just keep that in mind, she didn't necessarily die in that explosion; she could be a hostage or something."

"Well that makes me feel _much_ better, Skippah." Private sighs shaking his head.

"Yes! We won, sir." Exclaims Kowalski excitedly. He looks over at Skipper and Private and sees Private's face. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Nothing much, Kowalski, Trixy's just presumed dead." Skipper says matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Okay, well…um…maybe we should go ahead back to our habitat?"

"Agreed, back to the HQ team." Kowalski turns off the computer and they all slide back to their HQ. Private goes immediately to his level.

* * *

(Private's POV)

_MIA…Trixy's MIA…Missing In Action…_Those three letters; those three words kept running through my mind. That's all I could think. _Is that why I everything's been feeling strange? Because something no doubt terrible has happened to Trixy?_ I pick up a small rubber ball and toss it at the wall; it bounces back and I catch it and repeat. I finally grow bored of this and I turn on my radio. Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars was on; I turned up the volume and sang along.

_I know you're somewheah out there_

_Somewheah far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

_{Chorus}_

_At night when the stars _

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on _

_The othah side_

_Talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohooooo…._

_I'm feeling like_

_I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say_

_I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad_

_But the don't know_

_What I know_

_'Cause when the _

_Sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

_Ohhh_

_{Chorus:}_

_At night when the stars _

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on _

_The othah side_

_Talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ahh…Ahh…Ah…_

_Do you evah hear me calling?_

_(Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…)_

_Ho hou ho ho hou_

_'Cause every night _

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on _

_The othah side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

_Ohooooo….._

_I know you're somewheah out there_

_Somewheah far away_

Once the song goes off, I turn the radio back off and lean back in my chair in thought. "Maybe there's a way to find her…Maybe she really is okay…Maybe…I think I'll try calling her again…One nevah knows…she could be fine." I say I reach over to my phone to try calling her again.


	2. The Phone

**A.N.- Hello, I hope you all like this chapter. It shouldn't be sad.**

**Trixy: Yep. Not sad.**

**Me: Why are you still here?**

**Trixy: Because I want to. **

**Me: Whatever. Enjoy everybody!**

**Trixy: Yes do enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Phone

(Trixy's POV)

_Oh, what happened?_ I open my eyes and look around; I was in a cage. _Great; I survive an explosion to be captured by a villain. _I try to stand up and yelp quietly in pain. I quickly sit back down. _It appears I may have sprained my ankle too; this day just keeps getting bettah and bettah. _I look around the cage. There wasn't a key lock on it like usual; instead it had a password lock. I reach behind me for my backpack and find it missing. I then reach up to touch my feather-clip and find it gone likewise. _Well, this criminal's done his research._ I look around the room and see a fox. This fox looked oddly familiar; she had a black spiked collar, black paws, and dark red fur. She was leaning back in a chair with her back paws propped up on a desk crossed at the ankles. One of her paws was tapping steadily in the air as if she was keeping time to some unheard music. Then I noticed the head-phones the vixen was wearing. _Wait! Is that Sarah? Oh, dear…if that is…then I must be in…oh my gosh, I've been kidnapped by Dr. Komodo! I thought he thought Private and I were dead!_

"Ah, so little Miss. Guen is awake." Sarah says looking over at me. "I thought as much."

"Sarah! What am I doing here?" I ask.

"Do you really even need to ask? Komodo wants revenge; therefore, he's getting it. He'll start with you, and then he'll go after Tux." Sarah smiles evilly. "You thought he thought you two were dead, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Sarah laughs.

"You two are so naïve to even consider that. He knew you two got away. He just didn't know where you went afterwards. He's spent the last few years looking through camera footage after camera footage looking for you two. He finally called on an old colleague of his for some help; and it just so happened he knew exactly where you two both were. And you're actual names, Trixy."

"Who? Who's this colleague of his?"

"Hmm, I think he goes by Dr. Blowhole." Sarah's evil smile grows to a wicked one when she sees my eyes grow a bit large. "I take it you know him?"

"Just a bit. Not much, though."

"Well, I'm sure Komodo will be happy to hear that. I'll be right back; I think I'll go tell him that now actually." Sarah walks over to the door. "Oh, and by the way, your phone rung while you were asleep." She walks out the door and two badgers walk in.

"Hello, Trixy, long time no see." Says the dark blue-gray badger. I look at him confused. "You don't remember us? Shame, I'm Butch and this is Connor. Remember us now?" I nod slowly.

"I thought we transferred you to a zoo in Wisconsin."

"You did; Komodo hired us last year because he needed some more minions. We have bones to pick with you two; so we thought it was the perfect thing to do."

"Hey, we nevah would have sent you two away if you hadn't been so evil."

"We _are_ evil." Connor says. "We always have been, and we always will." Suddenly my phone starts ringing in my backpack.

**"Hey answer the phone, please. It's Private. I repeat. It's Private. He'll think there's something wrong if you don't answer. Answer it, now, please." **My phone rings.

"Um, could you get my phone out of my pack there? I really need to answer that." I say. Connor looks unsurely to Butch. Butch shrugs his shoulders.

"Just don't say anything about where you are, understand?" Butch says as he tosses me the phone and they walk out of the room. I answer it.

"Trixy!" says Private's surprised voice on the phone.

"I'm here, don't worry. What did you think I was dead or something? Know what? Don't answer that. I'm sure you called Skippsy and she probably said something about me being MIA, which I still am."

"You're still MIA? How's that? I am talking to you. Aren't I?"

"Yes. I'll be speaking in code now." I say quietly into the receiver. Connor had walked back into the room for something. "**H**old on a second. **E**lizabeth is calling in. **L**ike why she'd do that I don't know. **P**lease, hold." I put the phone down for a second until I see Connor walk back out. "Okay, I don't know where I am, but I can tell you I've seen Sarah, Butch, and Connor! They're all working together. I think Komodo's got something to do with us. He's working with Blowhole!"

"Komodo doesn't think we're dead?"

"He nevah did, Private. He just let us think that. I've got to go now. Bye." I hang up the phone. Connor and Butch walk back into the room and seize it from me.

"Well, that was your one phone call, miss. I hope you enjoyed it, because it was probably your last." Connor says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, like I believe that." I say.

* * *

(Private's POV)

_She's alive! Yes, I knew she couldn't be dead! I just knew it!_ I smile happily. Then I frown. _Trixy's in danger. She needs help. But how can I? Kowalski's invention short-circuited last month. He still has yet to fix it. How can I help her?_ I climb into the elevator. _Maybe Kowalski can trace her call? I think I'll see if he can._ "Kowalski?" I ask as I walk into his lab.

"Yes, Private?" he asks looking away from his chalk-board.

"I was just wondering if you could trace a call for me."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"No reason, I'm just curious about how it's done, that's all." Kowalski looks suspiciously at me.

"Hmm, alright. Bring the phone over here." I bring the phone to Kowalski and show him the number. He puts it on a machine and a map appears on a monitor. "The call came from under Hoboken Zoo. That's strange. Who would be calling you from there?"

"I think it was a prank call."

"Oh, alright then." I walk out of Kowalski's lab. _Now to plan on how to save her._


	3. Idiot Badgers

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 3.**

**Trixy: And I'm still here.**

**Me: So I've noticed. (rolls eyes)**

**(Private walks in)**

**Private: Uh hey, what's going on here?**

**Trixy: Um, tell you later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Me: Yes, I hope you like it!**

**(Oh, yeah, the credit for this fanfic's name goes to Little Christian since she came up with the title for me)**

Chapter 3: Idiot Badgers

(Trixy's POV)

Sarah walks back into the room. She sits back in her chair, puts her feet back on the desk and puts her head-phones back on. "Yo, idiots, get out. This is my watch, Komodo wants y'all anyway." Sarah says. The badgers glare at her.

"We're not idiots." Butch says. "Or, at least I'm not one."

"Hey, I'm not one either!" Connor exclaims. Butch crosses his arms. "Okay, I guess I can be a bit slow…"

"You're an idiot, get over it." Says Butch. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"Zip it you two and go away, you're both idiots." The two badgers leave the room and Sarah smiles after them. "Badgers, gosh, how they badger me."

"I know some badgers that would fight to the death ovah that comment." I say.

"Oh, I know, most will. These two are just too moronic to do the same."

"Well, what's the exact story of why they're here?"

"Doc was lookin' for a replacement for Alley and he found those two knuckle-heads. They said they had somethin' against y'all too, so they got the job. Butch is alright. Connor's a complete moron."

"Oh… you have a thing Butch?" I say mockingly. A dagger whizzes past my head.

"No, and if I hear you say that again, I won't miss. I get you right there between the eyes before you blinked."

"You don't scare me."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"I don't scare easily."

"Oh really? Not even over little spiders or thunder…or Private getting hurt?" I glare at the vixen.

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"Oh, did I pluck a nerve there? I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you and Tux had a thing goin' on." Sarah smiles viciously.

"We do NOT have a _thing_ going on. We're just friends."

" 'Course y'all are." She says sarcastically. "I've seen some of the footages. I've seen the one where you kissed him on the cheek and the time you almost kissed him on the beak…"

"Hey that last one wasn't my fault! A scientist I know was testing an experiment on us."

"I know. I know all about y'all's teams; yours with Skippsy, Marissa, and Rachel, and Tux's with Kowalski, Skipper, and Rico. I know. I probably know more about you two than you know about each other."

"Yeah right."

"Don't believe me? Go ahead; ask me a question about Private." I think for a moment.

"Okay. What's Private's sistah's middle name?"

"What's that got to do with anythin'?"

"Nothing. It's just a question. So, what is it?"

"Uh…um…"

"Exactly. You don't know everything." Sarah glares at me.

"So what was it?"

"I'm not telling you. What do you take me for? A fool?"

"No, an annoyance."

"You annoy me too." Sarah ignores me and turns her volume up. I take off my ribbon and try to make a splint for my sprained ankle.

"What's wrong with your ankle?"

'I sprained it trying to escape an explosion. I tripped and fell down into some sort of hidden hole. I guess that's how you caught me, huh?"

"Here, that's not going to make it any better. Let me help." I look suspiciously at the vixen.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I like to torture my victims myself. It's no fun when they're already hurt."

"Oh. Okay, I guess you can fix it." The fox gets up and grabs an actual splint and unlocks the cage and bandages my ankle the correct way. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell anyone about this, understand?" I nod. _Maybe Private's right; maybe there is a little bit of good in everyone._

* * *

(Private's POV)

The rest of the team goes out on 'dangerous' mission and they leave me there. "Private, we'll be back." Skipper had said.

"I still don't see why I can't go." I had said.

"You can't go because you're too young and this mission's too dangerous for you." I am now sitting in my level trying to plan for rescuing Trixy. _Well, they won't be back until the day aftah tomorrow, so…hmm, I could go aftah her first thing in the morning. It's too dark now, otherwise I'd go now. I'll take the spare car._ I pick up the map of Hoboken, New Jersey. I still didn't know how I was going to get under the Hoboken Zoo. Then a thought hits me. _Wait this all means that Dr. Komodo must be a resident at the Hoboken Zoo! There's probably a tunnel down in his habitat._ I put the map down and go back up to my bunk and go to sleep.


	4. Komodo

**A.N.- Hey everyone. I hope this chapter's okay. I'm feelin' a bit iffy about it myself.**

**Trixy: I thought it was okay.**

**Private: You're the one talking most of it.**

**Trixy: I know. (^_^)**

**Private: Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Komodo

(Nobody's POV)

Kowalski, Skipper, Rico are sliding through an underground tunnel. "According to my calculations, Skipper, we should be directly under the Danish diplomat's habitat." Kowalski says.

"Excellent. Maybe I can now clear my name in Denmark." Skipper says.

"Uh huh." Rico agrees. Skipper nods to Rico; he then regurgitates a drill and drills upward. "Tada!" The three penguins climb upwards.

"Agh! What are you penguins doing in MY habitat!" exclaims a rather shocked puffin diplomat.

"Hello, sir. I am Skipper. I am here to clear my name of public enemy number one. A puffin named Hans is who you Danes should be looking for." Skipper says. The diplomat narrows his eyes.

"And why should I believe you? You're a fugitive." He says.

"Sir, if I may explain; Skipper and Hans worked together in Denmark, then Hans stole the prized necklace of the Prime Minister's wife and he blamed it on Skipper. Skipper wasn't even in that area. He was on a mission with Manfredi and Johnson." Kowalski explains. The diplomat still doesn't look quite sure.

"I still am not sure that I believe you; any of you."

"Then allow us to prove it." Skipper says.

"Alright, I will. Bring me Hans and we'll see." The three penguins salute.

"Yes, sir." Says Skipper. They then leave his habitat in pursuit of Hans.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

"So, is Dr. Komodo going to come visit anytime soon?" I ask bored. Sarah shrugs.

"How am I supposed to know, I just work here." The vixen replies.

"Which reminds me…why do you work here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you work for Komodo?"

"Oh, well…I was an orphan growin' up and he found me in an alley and took me in. Then he paid for my martial arts and weaponry training. He gave me a future. He's…he's like the father I never had."

"You don't like being evil, do you?" Sarah was silent.

"I haven't really thought about it. Heck, I rarely think about anythin' anymore. I just take orders and follow'em."

"You'd make a wonderful double agent."

"I would, wouldn't I? Hmm, I may have to give that some thought. It'd be hard to turn on Doc though."

"That's understandable. But you just have to think; is this what I _really_ want to be doing?" Sarah looks like she's thinking. Then she smiles wickedly.

"Yes, this is what I want to do! Mwahahaha! Did you seriously think I would ever even consider being a little goody-goody agent? Being evil is fantastic! I wouldn't turn on it for the world! But, I do see what you tried to do there. That was a good try." I sigh. _Oh, well, maybe Private wasn't correct…Oh, I hope he'll hurry. Who knows when the horrible Komodo dragon will show up? There's no telling what he has in mind for revenge._ Butch and Connor walk in; they're faces were both pale.

"Dr. Komodo is on his way here. And he is NOT happy. He apparently wanted us to catch them both at the same time." Butch says. His brother Connor nods.

"Yeah, I don't know how he thought we'd know that. It's not like he told us that or anything…right?" Connor says and both Badgers glance worriedly at their superior.

"Just stay out of his way until his temper blows over." Sarah says casually. The badgers nod and scamper out of sight. "Morons." She mumbles shaking her head. Dr. Komodo walks into the room. His eyes had an angry reddish glint. He still wore a monocle on his right eye and was wearing his lab coat.

"Where are they?" he says not even noticing me.

"That way." Sarah says pointing a claw in the direction they had scampered away in. Komodo nods.

"I'll deal with them later, those undependable nitwits." He looks up and sees me. "Ah, yes, Ms. Guen, how are you?"

"Bored." I say.

"Hmm, I just had a thought; maybe we can use their mistake to our advantage." He says and Sarah looks up at him.

"How so, sir?" she asks with faked curiosity.

"I don't really care about Ms. Guen, she's not my priority. Mr. Tux is. He's the one that first deceived me, he's the one I want revenge on the most. This one, she just irks me."

"Oh, you're too kind." I say sarcastically. Komodo glares up at me.

"As I was saying; we could use her to trade."

"Trade, sir?" Sarah asks not completely getting what he was meaning.

"Yes, trade. We'll 'trade' her safety for Tux's life. He'll no doubt go along with it."

"No he won't. I wouldn't let him." I say.

"It doesn't matter what you say, my dear, he'd give his life for you. You know that." I am speechless; he was right. Private would give his life for me. _Oh, fish sticks. I'm leading Private to his doom. But what can I possibly do? I'm wearing a splint for England's sake! Maybe he won't come. It'd be bettah that way….Oh, who am I kidding? He'll come, he always does. Why does he have to be so loyal? So noble? Why do I have to be so disaster prone?_ "I see that you do know that. I'll leave you to your thoughts now. I'll let them slowly kill your spirit. Then, I'll kill you. Good night." Dr. Komodo walks out of the room. Sarah looks at me grinning.

"See? What did I say? Being evil is so much better than being good. I could possibly spare your life if you switch sides." Sarah says.

"I'd nevah betray my friends! No, I'll die. Just kill me now and leave Private out of all this."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Oh, well, too bad for you." Sarah gets up and leaves the room turning off the lights as she left. The room immediately became pitch black.


	5. Count on Me

**A.N.- Okay, for all of those who are waiting on it...here it is, chapter 5!**

**Trixy: Yep.**

**Private: Must you comment on everything she says, Trixy?**

**Trixy: Yes XD**

**Private: sigh...enjoy eveyone!**

**Me: Yes please do!**

Chapter 5: Count on Me

(Private's POV)

**_Bleep…Bleep…Bleep_**. I wake up and turn off my alarm clock and jump out of my bunk, nearly hitting my head as I did so. I run over to a corner and grab up my backpack and run out to the garage. "Now where did Skippah hide that extra car?" I mumble to myself as I look around. "Ah hah! There it is!" I pull a sheet off of it. It was a small purple two-seater. I find the keys for it under the seat. I turn the car on and drive quietly out of the zoo. "Hopefully they won't be back early…But, just in case they do, I did leave them a note." I turn on the GPS and type in the address for the Hoboken Zoo.

"Turn left on Central Park Avenue." The GPS lady says. I turn left and turn on the radio. Count on Me by Bruno Mars was on. _What's with all the Bruno Mars songs? _I turn the radio up; this song went fairly well with my rescue mission, plus I liked the song.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah yeah

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will  
remind you

Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cos' I can count on you

* * *

(Sarah's POV)

"Wake up. I've got your breakfast." I say as I enter the prisoner's room. The little penguin sits up.

"Oh, it wasn't all just a dream." Trixy says sadly as she wakes up.

"Nope. All of it really happened."

"I hate my life."

"Don't we all?"

"Private doesn't. He always looks to the bright side."

"Well, we'll just have to see how bright the bright side looks when you have to betray him."

"I won't. I won't do it."

"Oh yes you will."

"Oh, no I won't."

"You will or I'll make sure you both die."

"I'd rather die with him, than live and have him die alone."

"You may possibly have your wish." We glare at each other and then Butch and Connor walk in.

"Um, are we disturbing something?" Butch asks as he sees our 'glaring contest.'

"What? No. Why are you here?" I ask.

"Dr. Komodo wants to talk with you…alone." Connor says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right back. If she tries any funny business, come and tell me immediately. Understand?"

"Yes. We'll do just that." Butch says. I walk out of the room to Komodo's lab.

"You call for me, sir?" I ask as I walk into his lab.

"Yes. I want you to go out personally and catch Tux. I have great faith in your abilities…unlike other minions of mine." Dr. Komodo says. I smile. This was the first solo mission he had ever given me.

"Yes, sir. I'll go out immediately."

"Good, good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. You may go now." I nod my head and leave. _Yes! My first solo! I have to do this perfectly…if I don't…I could lose my job or worst…I could end up being demoted under the badger brothers._ A chill runs down my spine at the thought.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

"Alright, what? What, what, what, what, what?" I ask annoyed. The badgers kept pestering me with random questions. I had been ignoring them, but one can only ignore a badgering badger for so long.

"Why do you have yellow feathers instead of black ones?" Connor asks.

"I'm a macaroni penguin; we have yellow feathers on our head."

"Oh. Okay, why are you and Private friends?" Connor may have been getting on my nerves but he did have a point. _Why are we friends? I know when we were younger I was a hazard to myself and everyone else around me. Why didn't Private leave me like the rest? I know there were definitely days that I was a horrible friend._

"I-I don't really know. I haven't really thought about it before."

"Well, think about it now."

"I did and I can't come up with an answer, sorry."

"Oh, okay."

"Connor, leave the prisoner alone, I'm sure the boss wants her sane when he exacts his revenge." Butch says looking up from a newspaper. Connor frowns but obeys his older brother.


	6. The Decision

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 6. It may be a bit of a cliffhanger.**

**Private: You think?**

**Trixy: Don't listen to him, he just was put through the worst thirty seconds of his life.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Private: :(**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Decision

(Skipper's POV)

"Alright, men. Quietly now, we don't want to wake him." I say to my team. We had snuck into the Hoboken Zoo and were kidnapping Hans in his sleep to take to the diplomat. "Now! Rico, the rope and tape!" Rico regurgitates a roll of duck-tape and a coil of rope. I quickly tape Hans's mouth shut and tie the puffin up.

"Skipper! I think we better go now, Clemson's stirring." Kowalski says.

"Alright, we've got Hans; let's go back to the diplomat." We quickly high-tail it out and hop into our little pink zoo coup. It wasn't long until we were back at diplomat's habitat. "Hello, sir, we caught him." The diplomat walks over to us.

"You seriously went and caught him? Wow, now _that's_ what I call dedication to a cause." He says. "So this is the infamous Hans?" Hans struggles in his bonds.

"Mmmm mmm mm mmmmmm mmm!" Hans says through the tape.

"What did he say?" the Danish diplomat asks. I shrug and motion for Rico to take the tape off of Hans.

"Yeow! What I said was; what am I doing here?" Hans says.

"You're being turned in, that's what." Kowalski says.

"On what charges?"

"Theft of the Prime Minister's wife's necklace, that's what." The diplomat states. Hans's eyes grow large and he struggles even harder. "Thank you, boys, I'll take him back Denmark with me and I'll put a good word in for name, Skipper."

"Thank you, sir." I salute and we leave. "Was quicker than I thought it'd be." Kowalski and Rico nod in agreement. "Let's go home."

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Private finally pulls up in front of the Hoboken Zoo; the only problem was that it was still light out. He couldn't just go in broad daylight…or could he? Private hides in a bush waiting for all of the tourists to leave. *Leaves Rusting Sound* "What was that?" Private says looking around. He doesn't see anything but leaves. "Maybe it was just the wind." The sound is heard once more. Suddenly a paw clamps his beak shut.

"Shhh, don't make a sound otherwise you're through." Says a familiar voice. Private nods his head in understanding. The mystery figure hits him in a special place on his neck and Private passes out.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I wake up in a cage. I look to my left and see Trixy arguing with a fox. _Is that Sarah? It must be._ "What's going on?" I ask. Both Trixy and Sarah look over at me.

"Private!" Trixy exclaims.

"So Tux is awake…I'll go get Komodo." Sarah says and she runs out of the room for the dragon.

"Hey, Trixy. So, what's Komodo's plan this time?" Trixy looks sadly at me.

"I-I can't tell you." Trixy stands up and limps over to me, she puts a flipper on each of my shoulders to make sure that I looked at her. "What I _can_ tell you is that no mattah what they do or say they'll do to me; don't you dare sacrifice your life for mine. My life is not worth yours."

"Trixy, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Just promise me you won't trade your life for mine if it's offered."

"I promise…" Trixy hugs me.

"Good." I then notice the splint around her ankle.

"Trixy, what's wrong with your ankle?" I ask concerned. Trixy looks down at it.

"It's just a sprain; nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." Dr. Komodo walks into the room followed by Trixy.

"Hello, Tux…or should I say Private?" Komodo says.

"Komodo." I say. The dragon turns to Sarah and whispers something to her. The vixen nods and leaves the room…and comes back with a bag of popcorn. _Why in the world would she come with popcorn?_

"Private, I want to cut a deal with you." Komodo says.

"Alright I'm listening."

"I'll let Trixy go free, _if_ you will trade your life for hers." I glance at Trixy she is frantically shaking her head and mouths **don't do it**.

"No." Trixy smiles in relief.

"Alright, if that's how you're going to play; Sarah, if you would." Sarah walks over to Trixy's and my cage and grabs Trixy. Sarah smiles menacingly.

"Hey! Let me go!" Trixy says struggling against the vixen's grip.

"Why would I do that? You didn't betray him like you were supposed to. You warned him, didn't you?"

"I would nevah betray him. He's my best friend and best friends don't do that to eachothah."

"Whatever. This will only make the show even more interesting."

"Show? What show?"

"The doc's revenge, of course. That's the whole reason I brought the popcorn." Sarah puts Trixy in a different cage and pulls a laser in front of it.

"If you don't trade your life for hers, I'll kill her on spot. I'll have Sarah, Butch, and Connor use her as laser target practice." Komodo smiles evilly.

"Don't do it, Private!" Trixy says.

"Zip it, you!" Sarah says pointing a knife in Trixy's face. Trixy simply pushes the dagger away from her face with her flipper.

"No. Private, don't you dare say you'll do it. Remembah, you promised not to."

"I'll give you thirty seconds to decide." Komodo says. I'm torn between the options_. I could either save Trixy and hand my life over to Komodo or I could not trade my life and do as I promised Trixy. What should I do? What should I do?_ I make my decision.

"I'll do it." I say. Komodo smiles and nods to Sarah. Sarah turns the laser on.

"I'm glad to see that you agree. Now I'll kill you both."

"But you said you'd let Trixy leave freely!"

"Well, I lied. But, I will let you die first so that you don't have to watch her die."

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

We all enter the HQ to find it empty. "Where's the private?" Skipper asks. We all search the HQ and don't find him.

"Ook! A note!" Rico says pointing at a piece of paper. I walk over and pick it up and read it.

"It appears that Private discovered the Trixy was indeed a hostage and he's gone after her, alone." I say.

"Alone! Have I taught that boy nothing? Never swim alone! It's the penguin credo!" Skipper says.

"It seems he went alone because it's his and Trixy's enemy and he didn't want to endanger us."

"Back to the car, men, we're going after him." We all climb back out of the HQ and start driving back to the Hoboken Zoo.


	7. Go!

**A.N.- Okay, this cliffhanger's a bit rough too, maybe.**

**Trixy: You're telling me!**

**Private: Yeah! BML, you weren't even there!**

**Me: I know, but you two did give me quite the vivid account to tell the story off of. :D**

**Trixy & Private: X(**

**Me: LOL **

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Go!

(Nobody's POV)

Dr. Komodo wheels the laser to in front of Private's cage. He then aims. "Alright, Sarah, would you like the first shot?" the lizard says stepping away from the laser. Sarah smiles evilly.

"It would be a pleasure, sir." Trixy uses this moment to pull Sarah's knife out of its sheath on the vixen's side. Sarah spins around. "Hey, give me that back!"

"No way, José. This knife is mine." Trixy replies unlocking her cage with the knife. She then drops the knife and launches herself out of her cage and onto Dr. Komodo's back.

"Get off of me!" The scientist says swatting at her. She puts her flippers over his eyes and he trips over his laser moving its aim.

"That a girl, Trixy." Private cheers. Suddenly he hears a sawing sound and he looks towards it. Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski waddle into the room. "Skippah!" Trixy looks up at hearing the skipper's name. Dr. Komodo takes this moment to dislodge Trixy from his back. He then throws her into the wall next to him.

"Oof!" Trixy exclaims as she hits the wall. She slides down the wall; unconscious.

"Now, prepare to die, Tux!" Komodo says. Sarah runs over to the laser to re-aim it.

"Not on my watch, reptile! Rico, operation 63, stat!" Skipper says; Rico salutes and tackles the vixen. Sarah had already triggered the laser and it shot at Private's cage; but because it had yet to be re-aimed, it missed and cut the cage open. Private hops out of the cage and runs after Komodo.

"Skippah, get Trixy out of here! I'll go get Komodo!" Private says. Rico and Kowalski had already rounded and tied up Butch and Connor. Skipper nods and goes over to the injured penguinett. Private slides after Komodo and tackles him. Trixy wakes up from her collision with the wall.

"Come on, Trixy, we have to go!" Skipper says.

"No. I won't leave Private. I won't go." Trixy stubbornly replies. Private hears her.

"Trixy, go with Skipper!" Private says while dodging a blow from Dr. Komodo.

"No!" Komodo catches Private's side with a claw.

"Darn it, Trixy! For once do what I tell you! Go with Skipper!" This stunned Trixy; Private had never talked to her in that way before. Skipper used this moment to pick Trixy up unceremoniously and run out of the building. Private and Komodo continue to fight.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

Skipper carried me out of the secret lair and when we were a safe distance from the zoo he put me carefully on the ground. Immediately I stand up and go to go back after Private. Rico stands in my way. "Nuh uh. You stay 'ere." Rico says. I sit back down and Kowalski looks at my ankle.

"Shouldn't we go back aftah Private?" I ask worriedly. Skipper shakes his head.

"Private's a capable boy and an excellent soldier, he'll be out here in a moment. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about." Skipper says and I nod. Suddenly we see an explosion.

"*Gasp* PRIVATE!" I scream and I push past Kowalski and Rico.

* * *

(Private's POV)

Komodo and I continue to grapple around for a few more minutes before the villainous reptile starts to fight un-fairly. He rams me into a wall and scratches me with his long, sharp claws and steps away. "This is the end, Tux; your end. I have an escape plan. You don't." Komodo says walking away. He then starts up the self-destruct. "Good luck trying to escape this death." Komodo then dashes away. I stand up shakily and look for an escape. My eyes fall on the opening Skipper and the others had made to come in.

"I'll escape through there." I slide through the opening and had just gotten outside when the lair under me exploded; I fly through the air and land on my face a couple meters away. "Oof!"


	8. He's Alive!

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 8. No it is not the last chapter. It may seem that way though.**

**Trixy: Really? It's not the end?**

**Private: It would appear that way.**

**Trixy: Oh well. **

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: He's Alive!

(Nobody's POV)

Private shakes his head, standing up. "*Sigh* He got away…Which means he'll be back." Private frowns and shakes his head again. His head felt foggy from being so close to the explosion. He then waddles dizzily after the others.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I stare at the habitat that just exploded; Hoboken animals were surrounding it putting out the fire that appeared shortly after the explosion. _Oh, Private! He can't be dead! He just can't be. No, I won't believe it; he must have made it out. He just had to. _Silent tears stream down my face. I take one last look and turn away. I limp over to a tree and sit down, leaning against it. I barely notice Skipper and Kowalski and Rico slide down the hill towards the zoo. I get up to see where they had gone and that's when I saw _him_. "Private!" I squeal and I slide down to him.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Private's feathers were ruffled and he had several cuts and scratches from the quarrel with Dr. Komodo. His feathers were also blackened from the explosion. Trixy didn't care. She limps over to him and throws her flippers around his neck and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. She then backs up and puts her flippers on her hips and frowns. "Private, you broke your promise. You risked your life for mine. You could have been killed!" I say.

"Trixy…." Private starts; Trixy doesn't let him finish.

"I told you that no mattah what they threatened that you were to not give in. And you DID! He could have killed you! Killed you… dead…as in no more Private, dead. And, and, and…I don't know why were even friends. I constantly get captured and drag you into danger. I'm a hazard to be around and yet you still are my friend. Private, I just don't understand why!" Trixy starts crying again but continues to fuss at Private.

"Trixy…"

"Komodo could have killed you. You should have said no that last time. Then none of this would have happened. You should have nevah came to rescue me. You should have nevah befriended me in London."

"_Well, if she won't listen to me…maybe she'll listen to this…_" Private thinks. He then leans forward and kisses Trixy hard on the beak. Trixy stops talking, shocked. She then closes her eyes and returns the kiss. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico's beaks fall open in shock; they stand there gaping at the kissing penguins. Skipper was the first of the three to snap out of shock; he shuts his beak and slaps the back on Kowalski's and Rico's heads. They then snap out of it too and they all back a bit away from Private and Trixy giving them some privacy.

"Wow." Trixy says after Private pulled away from the kiss. It had only lasted about forty seconds, but it felt longer…much longer. Private clears his throat.

"That's the only way I could think of to get you to stop talking." Trixy is now listening and nods. "Anyway, Trixy, I couldn't have let Komodo kill you. There was just no way. Trixy, you're not a hazard to be around. You're not the penguin you think you are. You may be a bit danger prone and have a fiery temper, but you're so much more than that; you're loyal, friendly, smart, beautiful, caring, stubborn, persuasive, brave, and so much more. That's why I love you, Trixy. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You're my best friend…and I'm in love with you. There was no way I would have been able to let Komodo kill you, or even maim you." Trixy stares at Private in shock. Then, a smile grows across her beak.

"Oh, Private, I love you, too!" She throws her flippers around his neck again and kisses him full on the beak.

* * *

(Private's POV)

Trixy pulls away from the kiss and lands on her hurt leg. "Yeow!" she exclaims.

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned. Trixy nods, there were tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine; I just landed on my sprained ankle, that's all."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah." She then tries to walk.

"No you can't; that's limping not walking. Here, let me carry you."

"No, no, I can walk perfectly fine."

"No you're limping, let me carry you."

"You're still going to carry me no mattah how many times I say no, aren't you?" I nod.

"You bet." Trixy sighs.

"Fine." I pick Trixy up and carry her bridal style over to the little purple car that was parked nearby. I sit her carefully down in the passenger seat and get in the driver's seat. I then drive it over to Skipper and the rest. They look up at us.

"Alright, let's go." Skipper says standing up. He motions for Kowalski to wake Rico and they get into the little pink zoo coup. I then follow them back to the zoo.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

When we get to the zoo Kowalski x-rays my ankle. It was fractured, not sprained. "Well, at least it's not completely broken." I say. Kowalski nods.

"That's true. If it was you wouldn't have been able to limp or walk on it at all." Kowalski says. Skipper had called Skippsy to come and get me since my ankle was fractured. Kowalski bandages my ankle and gives me some crutches to walk with. I walk out of Kowalski's lab and over to Private, who was at the HQ's table.

"Ello there, Private." I say. Private gets up and waddles over to me.

"Hey, so what's up with the ankle?" he asks.

"It's fractured, but it's a very small fracture so it should heal soon." Private nods.

"That's good…the healing soon…not the fracture."

"I knew what you meant." I smile at him.

"Oh, um…maybe when your ankle's healed…maybe we could, I don't know, maybe…"

"Go on a date?" I finish. He nods. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any othah way." Skippsy then walks in.

"Alright, are you ready to go, Trixy?" Skippsy asks. I nod and give Private a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Private." I wave and leave with Skippsy.


	9. Ruined Dates

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 9.**

**Trixy: Oh yay (sarcastic)**

**Private: Be nice, Trixy.**

**Trixy: Why should I? My date gets ruined! :(**

**Private:It was my date too. :(**

**Me: It'll turn out fine; anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Ruined Dates

(Nobody's POV)

**1 Month Later**

Private pulls up in front of the penguin habitat at West Park Zoo. He gets out and knocks on the door. It is opened by Marissa. "Hello, Private." She says, and then she turns away and calls for Trixy. "Hey, Trixy, your date's here."

"Okay, thank you, Marissa." Trixy says. She walks out the door. "Hey, Private." Private stares at her. She was wearing her yellow feathers down and had on a blue necklace.

"You're wearing your feathers down." He says.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, you look beautiful." He says smiling. "It's just the first time I've evah seen you wear them down." Trixy blushes.

"Aww, you're so sweet, let's go." They then get in the little purple two-seater.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

Private parks the car and we get out. This is our first date and we are both rather nervous…or at least I am. For our date we were having a picnic in Central Park; a very simple picnic. "So, Priv, anything interesting happen recently?" I ask. Private scratches the back of his head.

"No, nothing that I can remembah. Has anything interesting happened to you?" he replies.

"Nope." Then there is an awkward silence. "Um, the sunset sure is beautiful, isn't it?" Private nods.

"Yes. It's not as good as the one we saw in Texas, though."

"Really? You like that one bettah? Even though we first met Dr. Komodo?"

"That's the reason I like it." I look at Private as if he'd grown a second head.

"Um, I don't think I understand you."

"I mean, if we had nevah met him, last month's revenge would nevah of happened and we wouldn't be dating now."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that is true." *Rusting Noise* "What was that?" Private stands up.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." I get up and we look around. We don't find anything so we return to our date. "Maybe it was just the wind."

"Maybe, but seriously, when is it evah the wind?" Private shrugs. I see a shadow run by; a dark figure then stands behind Private. "Pr-Private, there's something behind you!" Private turns around and tries to back away. A black paw grabs him by his bow-tie.

"Agh! Sarah!"

"Yes, it is me, Sarah. And you two are going back to Dr. Komodo." Sarah says. I get into fighting position.

"Yeah right, that's not happening. We're busy." I say.

"Busy? Why would you two be…Oh, oh I see. Well, this should make things even more interesting." Sarah licks her lips. Connor and Butch spring out from a bush and grab onto my flippers.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"No can do, miss, Sarah said we had to catch you, so we have to hold on to you." Connor says. Butch slaps him.

"I thought I told you to not talk to the prisoners!" Butch says.

"Sorry." His little brother replies. The badgers tie us up and Sarah knocks us out.


	10. Escape

**A.N.- Okay, here is this story's last chapter. It mayn't be very good; I was trying to close this one up so I could work on my next one that I've been really looking forward to starting. I hope this chapter's okay.**

**Trixy: Yay! Last chapter of this one!**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Escape

(Nobody's POV)

When Trixy and Private awoke they were once again in a cage. "Priv, I do believe that we must have the worst luck in the world." Trixy says; Private nods.

"I agree. So, how are we going to escape this time?" Private asks.

"What type of lock?" Private inspects the lock.

"It's a simple key lock…but you aren't wearing your feather-clip…"

"Says who?" Trixy takes off her necklace and un-clips her feather-clip from the back of it.

"Well, that was clever."

"I know." Trixy smiles and goes over and unlocks the cage. Sarah and Komodo walk into the room.

"Get them!" Komodo says. Sarah springs at Trixy; Trixy sidesteps her and grabs her by the tail. Meanwhile, Private and Dr. Komodo attack each other.

"Hey! Release the tail!" Sarah exclaims.

"Okay." Trixy swings Sarah and lets go of her tail. Sarah hits the wall head first.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Trixy runs over to her and knocks her out. She then turns and sees Komodo and Private still fighting. Trixy simply walks up behind Komodo and hits his neck; Komodo is instantly asleep. Private and Trixy tie the two villains up and leave.

* * *

(Private's POV)

We slide out to the car. I look at my watch. "Oh, dear. It's aftah 2200 hours." I say.

"Okay, so our date ran ovah and we look like we've been fighting with a couple of alley cats. What will our skippahs think?"

"I doubt they'd believe that we were captured by Komodo again." Trixy nods.

"Well, we can always try. If they don't believe us, oh well." We get into the car and I drive her back to her habitat.

"I'm sorry our date went so horribly, Trixy." I say. Trixy shakes her head and laughs.

"Are you kidding? It went great!" I shake my head.

"Trixy…are you sure you're not the one that looks to the bright side?" We both laugh.

"Good night, Thomas." She says; I frown.

"Trixy, unless you want me to call you Priscilla, don't call me Thomas." Trixy narrows her eyes, and then smiles.

"Alright, deal. Good night, Priv."

"G'night, Trix." I leave and go back to my habitat. I am met by Skipper at the door. He stands there with his flippers crossed.

"You're late, it's after lights-out, soldier." Skipper says.

"Sorry, sir. Trixy and I were kidnapped by Dr. Komodo again." Skipper frowns.

"Yeah, yeah, like I believe that, go to bed, Private." I sigh.

"Alright, Skippah."


End file.
